1. Field
The present invention relates to technology for non-volatile storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory has become more popular for use in various electronic devices. For example, non-volatile semiconductor memory is used in cellular telephones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants, mobile computing devices, non-mobile computing devices and other devices. Electrical Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory (EEPROM) and flash memory are among the most popular non-volatile semiconductor memories.
Some EEPROM and flash memory utilize a floating gate that is positioned above and insulated from a channel region in a semiconductor substrate. The floating gate is positioned between the source and drain regions. A control gate is provided over and insulated from the floating gate. The threshold voltage of the transistor is controlled by the amount of charge that is retained on the floating gate. That is, the minimum amount of voltage that must be applied to the control gate before the transistor is turned on to permit conduction between its source and drain is controlled by the level of charge on the floating gate. Thus, a memory cell (which can include one or more transistors) can be programmed and/or erased by changing the level of charge on a floating gate in order to change the threshold voltage.
When programming an EEPROM or flash memory device, such as a NAND flash memory device, typically a program voltage is applied to the control gate and the bit line is grounded. Electrons from the channel are injected into the floating gate. When electrons accumulate in the floating gate, the floating gate becomes negatively charged and the threshold voltage of the memory cell is raised so that the memory cell is in a programmed state. More information about programming can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,859,397, titled “Source Side Self Boosting Technique For Non-Volatile Memory,” and in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0024939, titled “Detecting Over Programmed Memory,” both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. In many devices, the program voltage applied to the control gate during a program operation is applied as a series of pulses in which the magnitude of the pulses is increased by a predetermined step size for each successive pulse.
Each memory cell can store data (analog or digital). When storing one bit of digital data (referred to as a binary data), possible threshold voltages of the memory cell are divided into two ranges which are assigned logical data “1” and “0.” In one example, the threshold voltage is negative after the memory cell is erased, and defined as logic “1.” After programming, the threshold voltage is positive and defined as logic “0.” When the threshold voltage is negative and a read is attempted by applying 0 volts to the control gate, the memory cell will turn on to indicate logic one is being stored. When the threshold voltage is positive and a read operation is attempted by applying 0 volts to the control gate, the memory cell will not turn on, which indicates that logic zero is stored.
A memory cell can also store multiple levels of information (referred to as a multi-state data). In the case of multi-state data, the range of possible threshold voltages is divided into the number of levels of data. For example, if four levels of information are stored, there will be four threshold voltage ranges assigned to the data values “11”, “10”, “01”, and “00.” In one example, the threshold voltage after an erase operation is negative and defined as “11.” Positive threshold voltages are used for the states of “10”, “01”, and “00.” If eight levels of information (or states) are stored in each memory cell (e.g. for three bits of data per memory cell), there will be eight threshold voltage ranges assigned to the data values “000”, “001”, “010”, “011” “100”, “101”, “110” and “111.” The specific relationship between the data programmed into the memory cell and the threshold voltage levels of the memory cell depends upon the data encoding scheme adopted for the memory cells. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,222,762 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0255090, both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, describe various data encoding schemes for multi-state memory cells. In one embodiment, data values are assigned to the threshold voltage ranges using a Gray code assignment so that if the threshold voltage of a floating gate erroneously shifts to its neighboring physical state, only one bit will be affected. In some embodiments, the data encoding scheme can be changed for different word lines, the data encoding scheme can be changed over time, or the data bits for random word lines may be inverted to reduce data pattern sensitivity and even wearing.
Memory cells storing multi-state data can store more data than memory ells storing binary data; therefore, the cost per bit is smaller. However, memory cells storing multi-state data program slower than memory cells storing binary data because memory cells storing multi-state data program to multiple target threshold voltage ranges and require a higher level of precision during programming. For these reasons, some commercial memory systems employ memory die whose memory arrays exclusively comprise memory cells storing binary data. Other technologies employ memory die that store data primarily in memory cells storing multi-state data. Some memory systems first program data to a cache of memory cells storing binary data in order to take advantage of the speed of programming these memory cells. Then, while the memory system is idle or busy with other operations, the cache of memory cells storing binary data transfers the stored data to memory cells storing multi-state data in order to take advantage of the greater capacity. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,111,548, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, describes a method for transferring data from memory cells storing binary data to memory cells storing multi-state data.
In order to store more data, the size of memory cells continues to shrink. However, scaling the sizes of memory cells entails certain risks. In order to achieve the advantage of higher memory capacity for a fixed die size, these smaller memory cells must be packed more closely together. Doing so, however, may result in a greater number of manufacturing errors, such as shorting between the word lines. Such errors usually corrupt any data stored on pages on the word lines being programmed and neighboring word lines.